


If You Obey

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell smiled as he stood in front of many people





	If You Obey

I don't own Superman TAS characters.

 

Reverend Amos Howell smiled as he stood in front of many people. He recalled preaching about unity near them earlier. Luring them into a tent. Viewing Unity controlling them. Exactly how Unity controlled him recently. He looked back. His eyes were on Unity. Every eye. Every tentacle.

Reverend Amos Howell focused on Unity's other victims. He continued to smile. ''Scatter! Control others for Unity!'' he said.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened before a memory formed. A memory of when he was human.

After wandering for hours, Reverend Amos Howell found himself in front of an alien with many tentacles and eyes. He stepped back while his eyes widened. 

''I'm Unity. You are going to be my first Earth victim. Perpetual unity.'' It wrapped a tentacle around Reverend Amos Howell's waist and disregarded his tears as he struggled. 

The memory ended. Reverend Amos Howell continued to look ahead with wide eyes. He struggled as soon as Unity wrapped a tentacle around his waist.

''Why are you hesitating? Are you disobeying me? I enjoy hurting brats,'' Unity said. It released Reverend Amos Howell as soon as the latter shook his head. Unity viewed a smile. A forced smile. 

No longer human, Reverend Amos Howell sent Unity's other victims out of the tent in Smallville.

 

THE END


End file.
